Donna Okumura - Cleansing Rain
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 5: Sugimura's Just Desserts. Haru is now the Donna of her Family, and she has a few loose ends to tie up- including her 'fiancé'.


Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 5: Sugimura's Just Desserts. Haru is now the Donna of her Family, and she has a few loose ends to tie up- including her 'fiancé'.

 _Note: This is probably more violent in nature than one would expect? Well, it's still a mafia AU. Set at the end of October in-game._

 **Warnings: Discussions Of Murder, Implied Planned Minor Character Death Off-Screen, (Not-So) Gentle Reminder That This Is Still A Mafia AU And Haru Is A Mafia Boss.**

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own P5.

.

With her father's death, Haru stood to inherit him, and while becoming the next CEO of Okumura Foods was going to take time, becoming the Donna of the Okumura Family wasn't- she was her father's only child and had been tutored and trained as a kid to take over the Family eventually, regardless of how her father felt about her.

Haru would have preferred to be given the Family's signet ring by her father, not his right hand, but life wasn't ideal, and mafia bosses _did_ get assassinated before they passed on the leadership of the Family to the next head sometimes.

Haru had hoped she wouldn't have to receive the Family so suddenly; now she had to do a complete overhaul of the management of both Family and company.

Which meant she had a list of people who either agreed to cooperate with her and to bend to her will, or found themselves staring down the barrel of a gun before they ended up sleeping with the fishes.

Haru didn't know who was easier to handle: corrupt civilians or strong-willed Mafiosi, but so far, the corrupt civilians were proving to be more trouble than needed.

(At least she had help with her, and not just from the Family members she had on her side.)

Haru stared at her 'fiancé', perhaps too calm for someone staring down someone who had two other people pointing their guns at his head. Sugimura stared back at her; he was clearly terrified but trying to hide it while keeping silent (not that he could have said anything even if he wanted to, there was no way he could speak while doped up on Rain flames).

Haru didn't know what her father was thinking when he declared her engagement to a civilian who didn't know how to how to check his food for poison or how to shoot a gun.

(Actually, she did, but she didn't want to dwell on it.)

"Okumura-chan." The calm, pleasant voice of the hitman on her left reached her ears and she tilted her head towards him.

"Yes, Akechi-kun?"

Akechi Goro smiled benignly at her, even though he wasn't hiding the unholy gleam in his eyes, "What do you want to do with him? I've been given carte-blanche. I've also been thinking about the things I could do to him- But the final say is yours, regardless."

Haru hummed thoughtfully as she returned her sights to Sugimura; from her right, Makoto spoke up, her voice flat, "There is a list of people who want a piece of him as well, Akechi, don't think you're the only one with a carte-blanche."

Haru wondered how Ren handled having two Elements like Akechi and Makoto under his Sky- at the same time- but she figured it was a leader thing, something that she was going to learn to do herself.

But before that, she had to get rid of a few pests, and letting Sugimura run free when he could muck about in her business was a no go.

"At this point, I would have thought you'd suggest he could be useful as fertilizer." Akechi hummed, and Haru had to agree that it sounded very tempting, "But I don't think you'd want him anywhere near your plants." Haru conceded his point.

Haru could see Makoto frowning at Akechi in disapproval from the corner of her eye, "Fertilizer? Really?"

"I've been thinking," Haru interjected, and the other two fell silent, waiting for her to continue, "We've been giving this more thoughts than it deserved. There's no need for such complicated plans." There was no need to draw it out instead of just dealing with the issue quickly and efficiently, "There is nothing wrong with some old, classical execution. Quick and easy."

.

End


End file.
